Soul Struck attempt 2
by SeniorFuzzyBuns
Summary: Alright here goes attempt number 2 the plot will be different but i will still be using the same characters and adding a few new ones! :D I will also be intergrating a few well known soul eater characters such as kidd, Soul, Maka, Stien, and the others. And remember R&R! btw please read the prequal called souless shinigami secrets by my good friend kidd101 :D
1. Introductions

**Fuzzy: heres the deal... I'm going to give you all a character bio on all OC's that will be in chapter one. ENJOY! ^_^**

**Crest Evans: **Son of Soul Evans and Maka Albarn. He is a 2nd year weapon at the DWMA and has yet to find himself a meister. He keeps to himself and doesnt have any friends. His weapon is a double edge scythe with a blade on both ends of the handle on opposite sides and a checker pattern on the blades like his fathers weapon form only with green instead of red. SO far he has managed 90 pre-kishin souls but just barely managed to do so and hold onto his life.

sex:male

age:16

height:5'10

eye color: emerald green

hair color: white with a silver tint

skin: pale white skin

weight: 145lbs

**Eclipse Gorgon: **The daughter of medusa Gorgon and an unknown father. She ran away from home at a young age after learning witch skills from her mother. After running away she met her twin weapons Azoth and Cyrus and they have become the only people she shows any amount of closeness. Now she is hiding out in death city right under the noses of the DWMA but with no ill intent.

sex:female

age:22

height: 5'9

eye color: faded pink

hair color: grayish white

skin: lightly tanned but mostly pale white

weight:125lbs

**Hyde Stein:** Prodigy of the DWMA. He is the Son of Dr. Stein and Marie. Due to him being the son of the schools greatest meister he is quite full of himself and believes himself to be the best. He has already created three death scythes and is only in his third year in the school being the youngest meister to ever gain the rank of a three star meister. He has similar skills to his father as to be able to match his wave length as well as being able to expel it through his palm in a direct attack of his soul wave-length.

sex:male

age:18

height:6'1

eye color: One yellow-ish brown eye while the other is black with a dark crimson pupil.

hair color: gray

skin: evenly tanned

weight: 155lbs

**Death Junior:** Son of Death the Kidd and Maka Albarn. His parents broke up soon after his birth due to Maka having had enough of Kidd's OCD. Kidd raised him teaching the ways of the reaper. Jr. now is joining the DWMA in the search for his own weapon. He also has developed a perfectionist OCD that causes him to work especially on his precision.

sex: male

age:18

height: 6'0

eye color: golden yellow

hair color: black with three white lines on one side

skin: pale white

weight: 142lbs

**Azoth&Cyrus: **Orphans who know nothing but each other and their miester the witch Eclipse. Over time they have become close with her and extremely protective. The two enjoy confusing people with the fact that they look exactly the same and begin mimicking each others voice and movements in unison causing confusion on which is which. Their main weapon forms are similar to Tsubaki's ninja sword mode, only their blades are black and the handles brown.

sex:male

age:19

height:6'1.5

eye color: brown

hair color: chocolate brown

skin: pale white

weight: 137lbs

**BIG*Star: **The first child of Black*Star and Tsubaki, he is a skilled ninja and assassin and is armed with his weapon partner who is also his younger sister. He is extremly protective of his friends and family, and is willing to do anything to help them. He is one of the best when it comes to hand to hand combat and helps his father in tutoring Crest in his self defence. He normaly keeps his personal goals to himself and focuses on helping his friends.

sex: male

age:17

height:6'0

eye color: aqua

hair color: black

skin: even tanned

weight: 157lbs

**Saki: **Daughter of Black*Star and Tsubaki, she inherited her mothers weapon forms but has difficulty holding the enchanted sword mode. Her meister is her older brother BIG*Star and will do anything to make him proud of her. She holds a strong resemblence to her mother and acts much the same as her aswell in the fact that she is quiet and shy.

sex:female

age:15

height:5'2

eye color: aqua

hair color: Blue

skin:pale white

weight:119lbs

~I will post the first chapter soon~

**Fuzzy:Let the games begin...**


	2. Weapons and Meisters

**Fuzzy: As promised the first chapter of the life of Crest and his class mates in this story we have (A very old) Franken Stein teaching at the DWMA and will be giving an exam in the begining. From there you'll just have to read and find out what happens. :D**

* * *

~third person~

It's yet another day at the DWMA with Professor Stein giving an exam to the class in moon crescent room. Hyde the top of the class and the son of the professor has finished sitting back in his chair his white leather jacket with stitches lining his pockets as well as the shoulder and elbow joint of his sleeves. Up in the top row is Crest Evans staring at his paper without a single answer written down. He is the son of the famous meister and weapon pair; Soul and Maka. He has yet to find a meister due to his… different weapon form and loner personality. A few rows below him is a boy with black hair styled into a star shape and his coat comes up over his face and he wears black sunglasses. This is BIG*Star son of the assassin Black*Star and Tsubaki. Next to him sits his weapon partner and younger sister Saki. Saki is well on her way through the exam with her big brother following close behind. She wears her black hair in a high ponytail just like her mother and wears a dress similar to her mothers as well that is a dark navy blue color and a black star on her chest.

Crest looking at the time curses to himself and starts putting the first thing that pops into his head to answer all the questions.

"This is so not awesome…"

BIG*Star and his sister walk up to Professor Stein and hands him their tests before sitting down moments before the bell rings dismissing the class. Crest has yet to complete the last two questions and groans to himself along with a few other slacker students who haven't finished either.

"Crest… see me once you complete your test… we need to talk…"

The white haired boy moans in distress letting his head fall against the desk hearing the professor call his name in his indifferent monotone voice. Once he brings his test to Stein, the man asks all those still left in the room to leave.

"Crest… you have been late to my class time and time again, you fail every test you are given, and your body is showing signs of heavy fatigue. I am aware that due to your lack of meister your parents have hired Black*Star and his son to tutor you in hand to hand combat so you may defend yourself… but your knowledge and self preservation are just as important… that is why if you do not have a meister by the end of the day you will either begin to be tutored by my son or be expelled… I have spoke with Lord Death on the subject and he agrees. You may go now."

He walks out quietly the shock of what Professor Stein had just said to him imprinted on his face. Upon seeing BIG*Star waiting outside for him along with Saki he quickly shakes it off and waves to them.

"Yo BIG*Star, I'm headed to town to get something to eat… you guys wanna come?"

BIG*Star removes his sunglasses, pocketing them as his eyes narrow.

"Are you not going to heed the Professors warning? You should focus on finding yourself a meister. I know you well enough to know that you do not want to have Hyde tutoring you… and I also know that expulsion is the last thing you want…"

Crest stares at him dumbfounded, thinking hard about what he just said and then finally answers him.

"So you were listening huh? Well ya… I guess your right… but finding a meister isn't all that easy for someone like me… I mean your weapon is your sister… no searching needed, and despite my soul perception… I have never seen a soul compatible with my own… So I guess… I'm just gonna have to be stuck with his royal genius as a tutor."

BIG*Star sighs, sliding his glasses back on. "I really wish you wouldn't give up so easily… but okay, I'm not going to force you. Also, we aren't going to go get something to eat… you have combat tutoring."

Crest's face contorts in horror upon remembering, "Crap… I forgot about that."

Black*Star now standing 6'3 broad shouldered and muscular biceps, triceps, abs, and legs; has Crest go into a sparring match with BIG*Star. The two exchange the first few blows without much effort form either side, but as things go on they become more and more relentless. BIG*Star palm strikes toward Crest's chest who blocks it with his upper arm wincing at the shock of BIG*Star's wavelength pounding through him. Crest makes several attempts to place his own strikes but is always blocked and swatted away by his opponent. BIG*Star gets in close whispering as he pushes his fist into his friends solar plexus.

"You lose this time… but I know you're capable of more than this…"

Black*Star approaches his usual stupid grin on his face, and slaps his son on the back proudly.

"That's my boy! No one beats the almighty Star family!"

The boy bows politely to his father and returns to Crest helping him up.

"You still hungry buddy? I'm buying."

The two of them head down to a small café in downtown DeathCity that is ran by an old couple from out of town called, 'Death's Kitchen.' When the two of them walk in they are greeted by a young woman with long pink hair and a pair of round glasses comes up to them with a note pad and pen on her waist.

"Hey boy's welcome to Death's Kitchen, would you like a table or are you ordering your meal to go?"

They look at each other and shrug deciding to go with the table which she takes them to smiling happily and asks them what they'd like to drink while they think about their meal options.

"Hmmm, I think I'll have some sweetened hot green tea if you don't mind. What about you Crest?"

Crest licks the inside of his cheek thinking than finally says, "I'll just have a root beer if it's not too much trouble."

The girl nods jotting down their orders before walking off to get their drinks.

"So Crest, have you heard about Kidd's son coming to town? I hear he's looking for a weapon partner…"

Crest looks at him suspiciously, "I know what you're thinking… and I highly doubt that I would meet Mr. Perfects' standards."

BIG*Star shrugs looking over the menu, "It's still an option none the less. You need a meister… he needs a weapon. Besides your parents and his parents have a history together, maybe that will give you some bonus points."

The girl walks by placing their drinks in front of them, "I'll be right with you, I'm sorry we are very busy today."

They turn to look at her as she rushes to another table sliding several plates onto it that she had been carrying on a large platter in her other hand. After a moment they have their attention grabbed by the sound of a young man clearing his throat and look up at a man with black hair with the lines of Zanzu on the left side. At first they believe it to be Death the Kidd, but quickly realize it is his son that they had just been talking about, Junior. He wears a black leather jacket with a shinigami skull on each shoulder printed on it in a silver color, a watch in the shape of a shinigami skull with a digital time shown just below the top two eyes, black skinny jeans, and black custom leather shoes. His jacket is only buttoned up half-way revealing his black T-shirt with a white shinigami skull on the chest.

"You must be Crest Evans and his accomplice BIG*Star."

They look at him cockeyed and answer simultaneously, "Accomplice?"

He smiles, "Sorry, I did not mean it like that. It's just that my father is extremely strict with my vocabulary and grammar. I meant no disrespect. Would you mind if I sat with you?"

The two of them look at each other and shrug, "Sure, go ahead and sit down."

Junior lowers himself onto the seat slowly attempting to look refined and earns strange stares from BIG*Star and Crest. "You realize this is a café and not some fancy restaurant right?"

The thin man nods apologetically, "Again I am sorry, it's not often that I am out in public."

The two of them sigh and BIG*Star breaks the silence, "So why is it you choose to talk to us?"

Junior closes his eyes and states simply, "Because Crest is my brother."

Crest who was taking a drink of his soda goes wide eyed spitting it all over BIG*Star who is sitting across from him.

"YOU'RE MY WHAT?!"

BIG*Star wipes the soda off his face with his napkin and grimaces, "Must you take such big sips?"

Junior raises an eyebrow at the scene before him before answering, "You are my half-brother, your mother and my father were once together and the result of this now sits beside you. A few years later they divorced and mother went with your father, resulting in your birth."

They all remain silent until the waitress returns to take their order, "what can I get for you boys then?"

BIG*Star asks for a bowl of BBQ duck ramen sipping at his tea slowly, Junior asks for a plate of sliced roast pork, and Crest orders a plate of bacon, two beef tacos, and a bacon cheese burger. She jots down their orders and runs off to the kitchen letting the cook know their order before taking up the plates of another table's meal.

Once they eat Junior takes out a credit card and pays for the meal despite BIG*Stars protests and then invites them to join them in the death room that night for his meeting with his grandfather.

That night they meet him outside the death room and he nods his head to them respectfully, "I'm glad you two could make it. I assume that is your little sister Saki, BIG*Star?"

He nods to him in answer as Crest walks past them all hands in his pockets, "Let's just get this over with. I'm missing my shows."

As they enter the room Lord Death is seen talking to Kidd and turns to them bouncing and talking in his usual bubbly voice, "Hey, hello, what's up? I see you brought your brother and his friend… have you decided on a weapon yet?"

Junior shrugs looking at him, "I'm still looking… I've yet to see a weapon with a perfect and precise design."

Kidd sighs and turns to his father, "Are you going to tell them or should I?"

"OH, yes right they do need to know. Children my son has spotted a witch in the outskirts of town on his way here. I am sending you all along with Hyde Stein to apprehend and kill the witch. Normally Hyde would be enough, but he has no access to a weapon at the moment he is willing to wield so I'm sending all of you with him. Have fun kiddos!"

Hyde steps from behind the mirror and walks past them walking up the path of guillotines, "Come on we're taking her out now."

They soon arrive in an alley way where a girl with long white hair with it hanging in front of her twisted in a braid under her chin. In her belt are two ninja swords (large knives often used by ninja's) Hyde looks her over from the roof top they look her over from.

"There are three souls below us, one of a witch… her soul protect is on but I can definitely see a magical aura around it, there are also two weapons… most likely it's the ninja swords on her waist. Be weary Witches are dangerous enough without weapons so this one is especially dangerous. Now… here's the plan."

~time skip~

She looks up seeing Hyde approach her, hands in his pockets. As he approaches she stands ready to run incase things get dangerous, "Cyrus, Azoth… who is that?"

The voice of the twins echo in her head, "I think that is Hyde Stein, he is a meister at the DWMA and has already killed three witches… he will most likely kill you if you give him the chance."

She nods and starts to back away but runs into the large mass of BIG*Star instead and turns around in fright seeing him holding his sister in her chain-scythe mode. The girl makes another attempt to escape but runs into the reaper child instead now realizing she is completely surrounded as Crest jumps down as well from the roof top landing next to Junior.

Hyde speaks first, "Witch Eclipse… by order of the DWMA, we will be taking your soul now…"

She quickly draws the twins holding the ninja swords in a back hand style and rushes the unarmed man but is intercepted by BIG*Star who blocks her attack with the chain of his weapon his sunglass making him look emotionless. The reaper comes up behind her with a crushing blow to the back with his elbow causing her to cry out in pain and drop her weapons. They quickly transform and place their bodies over Eclipse in an attempt to protect her but are thrown aside by Junior and Hyde.

Hyde raises his palm to push it into her and expel his soul wavelength into her at full force to kill her but stops as someone grabs him by the wrist.

Hyde turns on the person foolish enough to stop him from killing to witch throwing his Soul menace into the chest of Crest who grunts in pain at it but pushes through it and stands back up from the force that threw him down. "She is no harm Hyde… you know it as well as I do. Look at her soul… you can read her emotions I know you can. What is it you see? It's fear… confusion as to why we attacked her and a sense of helplessness."

Hyde growls turning toward him, "Typical Crest, He wants to spare the witch… the plague of this planet… a plague I intend to purge!"

Junior seeing this goes to his brothers' side, "I can't say I agree with either of you here… but I do know I intend to defend my brother if it comes to that."

He frowns, his wavelength crackling in his hands as he prepares it to attack. "Fine, I'll just kill you both then."

As he charges them Junior nods at his brother, "Weapon form… lets see what you are capable of."

Crest transforms in a flash of neon green light forming in Juniors hand as his double edged scythe and as he spins it expertly the energy from his transformation bursts outwardly and he buts the end of the weapon into Hyde's chest pushing him back.

"Let's not go down this path Hyde… you may be the best of your class, but you can not beat a shinigami armed with a well balanced weapon." Hyde charged again pushing his soul wavelength toward them with his palm that is blocked by Crest's lower blade causing him to wince from inside.

"Watch it Junior I'm not indestructible!"

The shinigami sighs hooking the weapon around Hyde's back pinning him to the ground as he pulls him down by placing a foot between his shoulders hard.

Crest then transforms looking over at the witch who had spent the entire time watching them fight in awe. BIG*Star approaches and points at the witch as his sister transforms to her normal form and the brown haired twins are huddled close to their meister protectively, "What are we going to do with them?"

Junior looks them over and finally says removing his foot from Hyde, "We take them to my grandfather for judgment… he tends to make the best decisions in these matters."

~to be continued~

* * *

**Fuzzy: Want to find out what the judgment of the all mighty shinigami is? Well then i guess you have to wait till my next installment XD**

**Stein: And remember to read the prequal to this story called "Soulless: Shinigami secrets" by Kidd101**


	3. Witches Judgment

**Fuzzy: Fuzzy here and I'm pleased to announce the creation of chapter two of Soul Struck. The witch Eclipse is now in the Death room ready to receive judgment along with her weapons Azoth and Cyrus. Want to know the verdict? Well I guess you will just have to keep reading! ^_^**

_Last time~_

_Crest then transforms looking over at the witch who had spent the entire time watching them fight in awe. BIG*Star approaches and points at the witch as his sister transforms to her normal form and the brown haired twins are huddled close to their meister protectively, "What are we going to do with them?"_

_Junior looks them over and finally says removing his foot from Hyde, "We take them to my grandfather for judgment… he tends to make the best decisions in these matters."_

The white haired witch has now been brought to Lord Death for the judgment and considering this guys name… things aren't looking good for her and her weapons.

Before they bring her in Hyde goes ahead to explain the situation so that Lord Death will not be caught off guard by the trick of a witch. After a few minutes he comes out grumbling angrily to himself and waves for them to enter as he turns around walking back in down the hall of guillotines.

Once they arrive, Lord Death pipes in immediately in his happy-go-lucky impossible to take serious voice. "Hello! Welcome! I am Lord Death and if I'm not mistaken you are the Witch I heard about from my son Kidd." She nods slowly not sure what they have planned for her. "Anyways!" At the large black cloaked mans outburst she flinches slightly, "I am not going to have you killed… according to reports as well as what I can read from your own soul you are not a threat to us or our cause. So instead I will have my grandson and Crest keep an eye on you to be sure this does not change. You will be showed around by our former student and very first witch meister Kim and will receive training from Hyde on resonating and weapon use… He is our best after all!" The shinigami then turns around waving them off. "That is all… Crest she will be staying with you… the dungeons are oh so cold and unfit for a woman after all."

Nearly everyone in the room jaws' drop in surprise at this notion and Hyde continues to lean on the wall and grumble to himself in rage.

~_TIME SKIP~_

A few hours later he takes the witch and her weapons to his house in downtown DeathCity, It is an average sized two story three bedroom house with a single bathroom a kitchen with a table and a living room with a couch, chair, and a T.V. set. The walls are painted white and his furniture is black. There are a few dirty dishes in the sink from his breakfast and the extra bedrooms are furnished but unused incase of guests. On a small desk in the living room there is a small black laptop with a shinigami logo printed on the top of it.

The silver haired woman followed Crest inside quietly as he showed her around the house telling her and the twin weapons behind her to go ahead and make themselves at home. The boys turned to each other grinning high-fiveing.

"Crest… why did you defend me?"

The albino teen turns to her shrugging his shoulders, "Because you didn't seem like you would do anything bad… No sense in punishing someone for something they might do… I mean if that was the law every one in the world would be locked up right?"

The woman looks at him for awhile deep in thought and finally answers, "I suppose so… my name is Eclipse by the way." She offers her hand to shake to Crest who gladly accepts smiling, "Pleasure to finally meet you formally."

There conversation is interrupted at the knock of the door for which Crest answers it letting Kim a tall pink haired and green eyed girl dressed in a white knee length skirt and dress-shirt. She also has a green cloth tied around the collar.

"Ah you must be here to meet Eclipse." The boy steps aside letting the woman in before shutting the door and heading to his room to change for bed.

The woman offers her hand to Eclipse, "My name is Kim, I'm and old student at the DWMA and a witch just like you. Lord Death sent me so you know that we are not going to have you killed just because of your heritage. After all you haven't done anything wrong have you?"

Eclipse shakes her hand smiling, "Thank you… my name is Eclipse… those boys over there…" She motions her hand to the floor in front of the T.V. where the twins sit watching it and eating popcorn they took from the kitchen. "…are Azoth and Cyrus. They are my weapons and the closest thing to a family I have."

The hot pink haired girl smiles sweetly, "well I'm sure they are quite loyal and protective of you. My own weapon is Jacqueline and transforms into a lantern, what do they become?"

Eclipse sits back giggling lightly, "well it's kind of tricky… they tell me they can turn into a few weapons but all they will ever turn into are the ninja swords… they say that until we resonate successfully they aren't comfortable with showing me their other forms."

They lay back simultaneously saying together with a mouth full of popcorn but still audible, "We told you Eclipse if it turns out our souls can't resonate right you could end up hurting yourself trying to wield our other forms… all of them need constant resonating to hold anyways."

She sighs and looks at Kim, "So I hear you're going to be showing me around…"

The pink haired witch beams at her happily clasping her hands together, "I want you ready bright and early tomorrow and I'll be here to pick ya up!" With that she stands up and walks out and Crest walks out of his room dressed in his pajama bottoms and no shirt yawning, "pick your rooms… I'm just gonna crash on the couch tonight… I got some stuff to do anyways out here so I would prefer you all went to bed now."

The three of them nod to him and respectfully enter their own rooms, Eclipse in one the twins in another as Crest sits on the couch pulling something small, round, and gleaming black out of his pocket.

~_TIME SKIP~_

The next day her and Kim wander the streets of DeathCity looking at all the shops and restaurants, after awhile Kim gets a call on her cell.

"Oh, hold on Eclipse I gotta take this… Hello? Oh ya…sure I can do that. We are just about to get a bite to eat first so we will be there right after ok? Ok."

Eclipse looks at her curiously, "What was that all about?"

She smiles, "Oh, I'm just supposed to take you to the park after lunch for your training with Hyde… So, where do you wanna eat?"

The two of them walk around till they find a nice café ((you guess it it's the same one from the last chapter and is BIG*Star's and Crest's Favorite place XD)) The two of them step inside and are greeted by a young man with long blue hair, "Welcome my name is Riki would you like a table or would you like a stool seat?"

The two girls think for a moment and then finally decide on the stool, "I think we will just find some empty stools, thank you though."

At the counter with the girls an old woman with her gray hair done up in a bun asks them what they would like to order, "Umm I'll just have a hotdog and a coke please…" Kim pipes in after her, "I'll have a plain cheese burger and an orange cream soda."

The two talks quietly about what Eclipse thinks of the city so far as the old woman goes to make their food and the man with the blue hair comes by and gives them their drinks smiling kindly at them."

They sip their drinks idly waiting for their food still talking for the next few minutes. When it arrives they eat quietly until Kim finally blurts out, "What do you think of Crest? He's like you knight in shining armor right?"

The white haired woman nearly chokes on her hotdog and looks at the other woman wide eyed, "WHAT?! NO… He was just doing what he thought was right. We just met each other, there is no way I could think of him like that. Besides he's like what? Five years younger than me?!"

She simply shrugs taking another sip of her drink, "hey no need to get so defensive it was just a question…"

After a few minutes they finish their meal and Kim hands them a slip of paper with a note from Lord Death explaining that he will be paying for the meal himself. Once the person at the desk gives them the okay they leave and begin to walk to the park where Hyde Azoth and Cyrus are waiting.

Once she arrives to Hyde Kim immediately leaves saying she has other business to attend to. Hyde stares at her arms crossed and approaches slowly her weapons by her side nodding to each other while they transfer to their weapon forms, "First we will spar… just you with your weapons… and me unarmed."

Hyde charges her with an open palm blow without his soul wave length that she ducks under and sweep kicks and her leg hits against his leg not swaying him even a little and he reaches down smiling grabbing her by the hair and hoists her up while he takes his other hand and pushes his wavelength through her chest launching her across the park into a tree. "Pathetic…" The damaged and bruised Eclipse struggles her way out of the debris that was at one time a tree, Azoth and Cyrus reverts to their human forms with matching worried expressions. "Eclipse, we can't go on like this… YOU can't go on like this…" Hyde approaches them eyes hidden behind the gleam of his glasses, "You can take a hit I'll give you that… so let's see your resonance rate…" She nods grasping her weapons hands ignoring their calls of concern while they sigh and transforms back into their ninja sword modes. "Okay… Azoth, Cyrus soul resonance…" They oblige starting to bounce her wavelength back and forth with her despite their worry of her taking things to far. Hyde simply watches her soul as it swells from the resonance rate being created. As they keep up the rate the blades begin to glow a faint purple and extend outward about three feet. Soon he begins to notice her soul start to tremble and shake, "Well that isn't good…"

That night she returns burned and bruised from the heavy training administered by Hyde, "What happened back there… you guys just like blew up in my hands or something…"

Cyrus nods in agreement his passed out brother on his back as the approach the door of Crest's home. "Shit! Azoth has the keys. What are we going to do?" Just then Crest opens the door allowing them in. "You guys look exhausted. Please come on in I made dinner."

After eating the meal, she and the twins retire to their rooms falling asleep the instant they hit the bed. Crest in the mean time speaks with Junior, who had just arrived, about the situation of the witch and what he had managed to find out about her watching her all day.

**Fuzzy: Alright my wonderful readers I apologize for the extended update time I've had a lot going on. Aaaanyways, I bring tidings from my partner in crime Kidd101!**

**He has decided to make cosplays for any OC in this story you like. So if you really like one of these characters and you would like to cosplays as them either PM me or him about it and we will talk business ^_^**


	4. The Bite of Bone

**Fuzzy: Okay I'll admit I've been lazy with my updates… but all you silent readers haven't been very supportive. Q~Q Now this chapter circles around the life of BIG*Star and his sister Saki! ^^ Sadly I do not own soul eater but I do own the rights of these OC's. :D**

_~last time~_

_That night she returns burned and bruised from the heavy training administered by Hyde, "What happened back there… you guys just like blew up in my hands or something…"_

_Cyrus nods in agreement his passed out brother on his back as the approach the door of Crest's home. "Shit! Azoth has the keys. What are we going to do?" Just then Crest opens the door allowing them in. "You guys look exhausted. Please come on in I made dinner."_

_After eating the meal, she and the twins retire to their rooms falling asleep the instant they hit the bed. Crest in the mean time speaks with Junior, who had just arrived, about the situation of the witch and what he had managed to find out about her watching her all day._

BIG*Star and his sister Saki have woken up early as ever to begin their morning training exercises, as well as their soul resonance synch. BIG*Star stands perched on a single leg atop a large wooden pillar behind their home his large glowing blue soul pulsing around him as his sister sits neatly in his hand in ninja sword mode taking in his wavelength amplifying it, sending it back, and so on. He has one hand sitting neatly in front of his face his eyes closed and the early morning winds rustling his short trench coat.

Once the sun starts to rise over the trees of a nearby forest, he hops down neatly as his soul retreats back into his person and his sister returns to her human form.

"Is it time for school already Brother?"

He nods to her cracking his back lightly, "Ya, but don't forget, Lord Death said he has an assignment for us… so don't go making any plans to spend time with anyone we are leaving before class starts."

Once they had arrived Saki walks off to talk with some of her friends while her older brother reports to Lord Death for the mission details.

"BIG*Star reporting sir, Saki and I will be ready to go as soon as we gain the mission details." He is standing slightly ridged as he bows politely on entrance.

"OH! WELL HELLO BIG*STAR! WELCOME! ARE YOU AND YOUR SISTER READY FOR TODAYS ASSIGNMENT?!" Lord Death greats him in the same bubbly care free demeanor as always most likely beaming widely behind his shinigami mask.

"Yes Lord Death, Saki is waiting outside and is all ready to go. What are the details of our mission sir?"

Death settles down slightly approaching the smaller but well built boy, "Right to the point as always I see. Well we have a weapon out there by the name of Bones on the verge of becoming a kishin; he is currently in New Orleans… It is Mardi gras after all so there will be many souls available for him to devour. Tread carefully though BIG*Star… the last team we sent out was Oxford and Harvar… At this current time the two of them are in the infirmary in a comma… they have several odd shaped cuts along their bodies, that I'm afraid is the only clue we have on what he is capable of… not to mention the scorch marks as well. Do take care I'd prefer not have to inform your parents of your fall."

He nods in understanding, "I understand sir Saki and I will do our very best, I promise." With that he bows once more before backing out of the room.

Outside he goes to his sister and pats her on the shoulder, "Tell your friends' goodbye we have a plane to catch Saki…"

"Oh, okay BIG*Star. Bye guys I'll see you all later." Saki reverts to her weapon form as her brother places her in a sheath and runs off to catch their plane.

Once they touch down in the city they are already prepared to depart and walk out their bags slung over their shoulders. They quickly check into a hotel which their pickings were slim, it being Mardi gras and all.

In the hotel, which was pretty run down had; a large hole in the wall that Saki swore she saw a rat inside of it, a broken spring mattress bed, and a crappy T.V. with an antenna? The two of them sat on the bed as BIG*Star marked all the locations their target and been sighted thus far, "Okay sis, he seems to be targeting the areas with the largest crowds of people… so I'd expect him to show up here…" He places his finger on the mad where the park is located, "There is a concert there tonight so there will be plenty of souls for him to collect. You ready?"

She nods tying her hair back and placing some armored fingerless gloves on, "Lets get going."

That night they stand among the crowd of people Saki tucked in BIG*Star's belt in her ninja sword mode, and he searches the crowd with soul perception for the pre-kishin. As time drags on the concert gets ready to start when BIG*Star notices a new soul entering the area, the soul of a kishin egg.

Opening his eyes he turns toward the soul's location, "Found him, let's go Saki."

The two of them rush through the crowds dashing between the people earning him an odd stare as he thinks to himself, "These poor people have no idea what's going on…"

Soon he begins to notice human souls fading at a fast pace as the target begins killing them and devouring their souls, "Shit, we gotta hurry… SPEED STAR" With that he pulls out Saki and seems to vanish as he moves at the target at full speed with the technique created by his father.

As they arrive, BIG*Star brings his heal into the spine of the pre-kishin who is thrown to the ground by the sudden attack, "Who the hell do you think you are?!" The man stands the sound of cracking bones heard as he turns to face them, He has a large bone over his lower jaw that seems to be screwed in, his spine pokes out of his back in jagged points and he has a Mohawk that also seems made of bone. At the sight of BIG*Star holding his sister in a ready position, much like how Black*Star hold Tsubaki, he smiles darkly, "So the DWMA have sent yet another morsel my way? Good."

Out of his hand a long bone begins to snake its way out and the bones change position until they have formed a jagged and rough blade, then the bone had come out completely and had formed into a handle that he grasps, "Lets see if you can take on the bone biter, Shall we?"

Looking at this BIG*Star really just wants to throw up, but he immediately charges foreword striking out at the man who simply parries it with a frighteningly fast spasm motion, "You'll have to do better then that boy…"

With each strike the bone is chipped by Saki's blade but quickly repairs itself as BIG*Star curses to himself.

She then changes to her chain scythe mode that her mother was famous for as BIG*Star throws one end at the man who neatly dodges only to have it come around from behind and wrap him up as the boy pulls on the chain and then pulls the man toward him kicking him hard in the face cracking the jaw as he is unwrapped and sent spiraling into a tree.

The man looks at him growling slightly, "I'll get you for this boy, don't you dare forget, better sleep with one eye open, for your weapons sake…" With this he runs off into the crowd of people who are of course oblivious to the whole situation.

Saki transforms and looks up at her brother sadly, "Its ok BIG*Star, We'll get him next time."

He simply looks at her and nods thinking about what the man had just said as he stares off in the direction he had ran.

**Fuzzy: Again I am so sorry for the late entry… there is no excuse I've just been being lazy! . anyways I hope you enjoyed my chapter! :D**


End file.
